The Next Morning
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is about what I believe should have happened at the end of Age of Consent the 1969 film starring Helen Mirren in her first film. Note the rating! Review and I might do a sequal!


Cora opened her eyes slowly that revealed Brad lying peacefully under her, last night she had thought he had broken her heart but as it turned out he was only trying to tell her that he loved her. As she sat up she looked down at him and couldn't help smiling, she had never felt so sure about anything in her life. Slowly, she got off of the bed and put on one of Brad's shirts and decided to make him breakfast, just as she finished she saw him begin to get up.

"'Morning." Cora smiled at him, once he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes he smiled back at her.

"'Morning, what have you got there?"

"Breakfast, I thought it would be nice if I made you something."

"You didn't have to do that, Cora."

"I know but I wanted to." She walked over with the plate and handed it to him along with a fork. "It's not much but I thought I would give it a shot." Cora replied as she was turning around and began to clean up the mess she made. Brad looked down and saw eggs, bacon and fruit on the plate along with some bread.

"Is this French toast?"

"No." Cora answered simply, Brad hesitantly sniffed at it then took a bite he didn't know what it was but all he knew was that it was delicious. When Cora was just getting done Brad came up behind her and set the plate in the water, Cora was going to start washing it when Brad placed his hands over hers.

"We need to talk, about last night." Brad spoke quietly.

"What about it? Did I do something wrong?" Cora looked confused, Brad knew that he cared for her, hell he loved her but she was just far to young.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I did. Cora you are so young and I'm far to old for you, I don't…"

"I get a choice and my choice is you." The look on her face seemed so sure but Brad didn't want to hurt her of get hurt, it was something that happened often.

"Cora, you…" Before Brad could rebuttal Cora leaned up and kissed him full force, he knew he should push her away but this woman just did something to him that he had never felt. Brad gave in and wrapped his arms around this amazing woman and then picked her up and put her against the wall, Cora wrapped her legs around him instantly hopping that she could stay in his arms forever.

Once she felt her back hit the wall all she wanted was to feel him again, Cora ran her hand down his chest to his pants and began trying to undo the belt once the task was done she pushed them down as far as she could. Brad made quick do with the rest along with Cora's dress. Thoughts of how he should be doing kept going through his head but they all kept getting drove out as he looked into Cora's eyes, Brad couldn't wait as he saw the longing in her eyes. Entering her he heard her voice catch as her head tipped back as much as it could. Brad began to kiss every part of her that he could as kept moving in and out of her.

"Brad." Cora moaned loudly her own hips began to rock over him so it felt as if her wasn't leaving her, the sensation cause her breath to start catching. "Brad?" Cora asked as she looked at him, when his eyes met hers they stayed locked . His movements became faster and more sporadic, Cora's moans turned into breathy screams. As Cora began to feel heat rising inside of her she felt a rush of energy burst throughout her causing the feeling of her body collapsing, her orgasm rushed her. Brad followed soon after words and caught himself and Cora before he collapsed, never with any of the woman had he been with had it ever been or felt like that. As the two stayed together they rested their foreheads against each other as their panting began to lessen. Slowly Brad pulled himself out of Cora and carried her back to the bed and set her down on the bed and then climbed in himself, Cora grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

"I love you, Brad." Cora said.

"I love you too, Cora. I really do." Brad answered back, Cora tightened her hold on his hand and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Brad looked down at Cora and saw that she was asleep and soon followed with a smile as well, the two slept peacefully until they heard the sound of the door opening.

"What the hell is going on!" Ted yelled as he looked over and saw Cora and Brad in bed together. Quickly the two sat up, covering themselves of course. Ted looked over at Cora in disbelief, he had told her how he felt and here she was fucking the old guy.

"I told you how I felt about you." Ted whispered.

"No, you tried to force yourself on me even after I said no." Cora replied, this was the first time Brad heard about this and he was instantly infuriated.

"WHAT! You tried to force yourself onto her!" Brad was about to get up and kill the man in front of him but was stopped by Cora putting her hand on his shoulder, Brad looked at her and instantly calmed.

"This is none of your business, I suggest you leave and leave Cora alone." Brad replied as he looked at Ted.

"You will regret this." Replied Ted as he looked directly at Cora before he turned and began to leave.

"No, I won't I love him." Cora stated evenly causing Ted to stop then keep walking out.

Once Ted left the two got dressed quietly, Brad went and began to gather things up so he could go and paint. Cora followed behind him and turned him towards her.

"I do love you, I know I am far younger than you but I don't think age is anything that matters when you feel this way. I don't regret anything and you had my consent the first day we met Bradley Morahan." As he listened to Cora he realized how this young woman in front of him was so perfect for him, she always surprised him and was just as crazy and reckless as him.

"You crazy girl!" Brad laughed as he swept her up into his arms, Cora laughed as well as she held onto him tight.

"Does this mean you aren't going to put me out?" Cora asked.

"No, God no! I could never do that to you, Cora as I said last night you have awakened something inside of me that to be honest I don't think I ever really had. I have to go back to Brisbane in a couple of days," hearing this Cora froze she didn't understand he said he wouldn't put her out but here he was basically doing that. "Cora, Cora!" Cora snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Bradly lightly shake her.

"What?"

"Cora, asked if you would go to Brisbane with me?" Brad didn't really know what he was doing but yet he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to live without this young woman.

"Go to Brisbane, with you?" All thought was lost as she asked this.

"YES!"

" YES!" Cora smiled and yelled as she through herself into his arms, laughing was heard for much time but after a while those laughs changed in whispered I love yous, moans and light screams.

After a week went by Brad and Cora now stood at the dock with boxes of things, Ted pulled up with the boat and looked up to see the couple along with all of the boxes.

"Leaving so soon?" Ted asked as he began to load up the boat.

"Yes, my vacation time is over so I'm going back." Ted smiled at this he knew with Brad away he wouldn't speak to Cora which meant he had his chance with her.

"Well, all set lets get goin." Ted spoke as he sat down by the motor and looked at Brad and Cora, Brad held out his hand which Cora excepted and got in the boat as well and sat down right next to Brad,

"Your leaving to, Cora?"

"Yes." Cora replied as she looked up at Bradley and smiled, for once in her life she was happy and she knew that at that moment she would never let Bradley Morahan go. Bradley wrapped his arm around Cora as the boat took off and as the boat made its way to his destination he smiled, he had never been this happy in his whole life and all it took was this young, crazy girl to bring every thing back.


End file.
